Ivysaur
/ |dexcekalos=081 |gen=Generation I |species=Seed Pokémon |type=Grass |type2=Poison |evofrom=Bulbasaur |evointo=Venusaur |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=28.7 lbs. |metweight=13.0 kg |ability=Overgrow |dw=Chlorophyll |color=Green |male=87.5 |egg1=Grass |egg2=Monster |body=08 |evo= }} is a / Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Bulbasaur starting at level 16, and evolves into Venusaur starting at level 32. Biology Physiology Ivysaur's appearance is very similar to that of its pre-evolved form, Bulbasaur. It still retains the turquoise skin and spots, along with its red eyes. Ivysaur's top fangs are now larger and are visible outside of the mouth. Also, its ears are now darkened to black in the center. Carrying the weight of the bud on its back makes Ivysaur's legs stronger. The most notable change is that the bulb is starting to bloom, with pink petals visible, and large leaves on the bloom bottom. Characteristics Its blossom on its back grows larger in the sunlight. As the blossom grows, Ivysaur loses the ability to stand on its hind legs. The blossom produces a pleasant smell when it is ready to bloom, it means Ivysaur is ready to evolve into Venusaur. Game data Locations Spin-off game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By breeding By TM/HM Generation VII (PE)= |-| Generation VII (SMUSUM)= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites Battle animation sprites Appearances Anime Ivysaur first appeared in Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. May owns an Ivysaur after her Bulbasaur evolved sometimes after The Right Place and the Right Mime and later evolved into Venusaur prior to Pruning a Passel of Pals!. Shauna also owns an Ivysaur after her Bulbasaur evolved offscreen prior to Tag Team Battle Inspiration!. *Ivysaur (IL051) *Exam instructor's Ivysaur *Assunta's Ivysaur *Crystal's Ivysaur *Jimmy's Ivysaur *May's Ivysaur In other games Ivysaur is a playable character in both Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, as one of the three Pokémon usable by the Pokémon Trainer, with the others being Charizard and Squirtle. Ivysaur is surprisingly agile in the game, being able to jump to a great height and attack with great speed. Its moves, based upon -type moves in the ''Pokémon games, are Solar Beam, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, and Bullet Seed. Petting Spots *Favored Spot: It's ears. *Disfavored Spot: The top of its bulb. Trivia *It is a member of the only Starter Pokémon family to have the same type as its whole evolutionary line, the others being its evolutionary family. *Interestingly, all of the Pokémon the Pokémon Trainer uses in Super Smash Bros. Brawl have been used by Ash, including Ivysaur if you count his pre-evolution. *Ivysaur was the only -type starter's first evolution that has a second type until Dartrix. *Ivysaur is also the only Pokémon with a name that starts with an "i" in Generation I. Etymology 'Ivysaur' is derived from 'ivy' and 'dinosaur'. Origin Ivysaur was confirmed to be based on frogs by Ken Sugimori in a Japanese interview, where he described the Bulbasaur line to be "a creature that is something like a frog." Additionally, Ivysaur's large, rounded snout; wide mouth, wide-set eyes, blotch-patterned skin, & quadruped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the common toad. Unlike Bulbasaur, Ivysaur's "ears" do have hollows, indicating that they are, in fact, ears and not glands, as seen in many species of frogs and toads. The bulb on its back now resembles the bud of a genus of parasitic flowering plants known as Rafflesia. Names in other languages *'Japanese': フシギソウ (Fushigisou in Romaji) from the Japanese words Fushigi (不思議) which means strange and Sou (草) which means herb. *'Korean': 이상해풀 (Issanghaepul) from the Korean words Issanghada (이상하다) which means strange and pul ''(풀) which means herb. *'French': "Herbizarre", combination of the French words ''"herbe" ''(herb) and ''"bizarre" ''. *'German': "Bisaknosp", combination of "''bi" (two), "saurier" (dinosaur) and "knospe" (bulb). Gallery 002Ivysaur OS anime.png 002Ivysaur OS anime 2.png 002Ivysaur OS anime 3.png 002Ivysaur AG anime.png 002Ivysaur AG anime 2.png 002Ivysaur Dream.png 002Ivysaur Dream 2.png 002Ivysaur Pokemon Stadium.png Ivysaur SSBU.png 002Ivysaur LGPE.png 002Ivysaur Pokémon HOME.png Ivysaur-GO.png Ivysaur_GO_Shiny.png ca:Ivysaur pl:Ivysaur fr:Herbizarre de:Bisaknosp ru:Ивизавр no:Ivysaur uk:Івісаур it:Ivysaur Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Dinosaur Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon